$\vec v = (5,10)$ $\dfrac15\vec v= ($
In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $\dfrac15 \vec{v}$ : $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac15}\vec v = {\dfrac15} \cdot (5,10) &= \left({\dfrac15} \cdot 5, {\dfrac15} \cdot 10\right) \\\\ &= (1,2) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (1,2) $.